


Chuck vs the Fang Gang

by amyNY



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Angel: the Series, Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel Investigations | Team Angel, Angel has a type, Chuck totally not freaking out, Crack Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sarcasm, Supernatural - Freeform, Team Chuck and Team Angel collide, Team Up, Vampires, bordering on crack, chuck team on a mission, messed up relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyNY/pseuds/amyNY
Summary: Chuck and Sarah get a mysterious new mission. Missing agents. Hydra. And... vampires? If you stumble upon a paranormal, who are you going to call?
Relationships: Angel & Cordelia Chase, Angel & Cordelia Chase & Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Angel & Sarah, Chuck Bartowski & John Casey, Chuck Bartowski/Sarah Walker, Chuck and Angel, Chuck and Wesley, Lilah Morgan/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Chuck vs the Fang Gang

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun when some of my favorite fandoms collide... Hopefully there are some Chuck, Angel and AoS fans around :)

Despite being married and working together for almost five years there was one thing Chuck and Sarah never argued about. Well, two actually. First being computers and anything IT related. That was Chuck’s area of expertise and anything above sending mails and browsing YouTube was promptly delegated to the Bartowski in their little agency.

Spying on the other hand was what Sarah was born to do and Chuck, despite MANY hours of training often felt as if he was still playing the whole spy game. The confidence and ease Sarah had when it came to work and missions wasn’t something you could learn or fake.

But right now, that confidence was replaced with confusion as she set at the desk supporting her head with her hands while she tried to untangle some sort of a mystery currently displayed on her screen, a frown darkening her lovely features.

“If Morgan’s installed malware on our mainframe computer downloading Pong, I’m going to kill him.” Chuck announced, walking into the room and planting a quick kiss on Sarah’s cheek before turning his attention to the monitor, eager to help her out and possibly murder his best friend. Again.

Luckily no such actions were needed as the computer looked perfectly fine, some case file open on the screen – a photo of some agent with the red Missing stamped over it. Chuck stood to far from the monitor to read the info, but there was no need as the photo was enough to trigger the flash and make him stumble backwards a little…

 _Grant Douglas Ward… top of the class of 2010…decorated CIA agent 2010-2012… SHIELD member since 2013… John Garrett… Agent Coulson… Hydra…_ The information kept pilling on, let’s just say Chuck was lucky he had the handy digital library or otherwise he’d need a very large desk for everything they had on this guy. And he wasn’t even thirty yet. 

“What you’re telling me is that Agent Ward fell…” he heard Sarah say, looking at Casey and then back at the file in front of her again, “from the fifth story window and there was no body? Nothing.”

“So it says in that little yellow folder.”

“And who saw him fall?”

“There were multiple witnesses at the party. The window was broken. Glass all over the street….”

“And no body.”

“No.”

“I mean I know he was a CIA trained operative but still…no one introduced me to _that_ class at CIA training grounds.” Chuck quipped ever so helpfully. “Or maybe I just skipped on Disappearing 101.”

“I don’t think they teach this at CIA.” Sarah deadpanned.

“So what are we thinking, some secret underground organization or…”

“I don’t really…”

“Something with a ridiculous pretentious name that alludes to some mythical monster… like maybe Hydra?”

“What is…”

A ringing noise interrupted Sarah’s question.

General Beckman, it read on their office phone.

Sarah answered it immediately, putting them on conference as there was no one else in the room but the three of them.

“I imagine you’ve read the file, agent Walker.” said the General. She was the only one who still called her that, despite Sarah taking Chuck’s last name, just to avoid the confusion around the office. They all came to a consensus after a couple of times on the field, when the same last name confusion could have cost them their lives and Chuck’s suggestion of Bartowski 1 and 2 getting a hard pass by both women.

“I’ve been briefed by agent Casey, and Chuck is in the loop as well.”

“As far as I gather, we are going on a ghostbusting mission here General.” Chuck quipped as both Sarah and Casey gave him their best ‘not amused’ faces that no doubt matched Beckmann’s, even if they did not have visual with the CIA central.

“Nothing of the sort Bartowski. We are however dealing with a case that is usually handled by our special ops division but as they are very busy at the moment with an apocalypse, I will have to assign you to this. However…”

“Apocalypse…” Chuck chuckled as Backman cleared her throat.

“ _However_ …” she repeated, louder this time. “You will have help from an agency that deals with this sort of thing all the time. Their number and address are in the file. I ask that you contact them and handle this with utmost delicacy and discretion.”

“Of course, General as always.”

With that the call ended and Sarah pulled out a card.

It was a simple, white, 3 by 2 card with a phone number and a name written on it.

“Angel investigations…” Sarah read.

“Angels, Hydra, apocalypse…that’s all a bit ominous don’t you think?” Chuck said. “I’m not the one to avoid missions but I’d say we give this one a pass.”

“Sure, I’ll let you make that call to Beckman.” Casey said. “While I go book a vacation to Bahamas.”

\--CS--

Sarah parked her Porsche in front of the Hyperion Hotel that was definitely cool in the late 50s during the golden Hollywood era… nowadays, not so much. It pretty much looked abandoned to Chuck’s eyes. Only when they came through the courtyard did he notice the light coming from the hallway and heard chatter that came to a complete halt as they walked through the main door.

Four heads turned in their direction, looking more like a group of twentysomethings hanging out then a group of PI’s at their work place. Well, except for the guy leaning on the reception desk. The last time he saw someone pull off a dark leather coat and leather pants was when he watched the 80s movies. Somehow it was impressive and creepy at the same time.

“How can we help you?” a guy in glasses asked in a London accent, coming around the counter to the front steps.

“Angel investigations?” 

“We help the helpless.” said the girl with dark hair in an overly cheerful tone. _They had a tagline?_

“Wesley Windham Pryce at your service.” The man standing in front of Chuck said shaking his hand.

“Chuck Bartowski, CIA.”

“Ah yes, general Beckman called… and you must be miss Walker…” he said, turning to Sarah. “Angel, they are…”

“Yes of course, agent Walker.” The leather clad figure said, shaking Sarah’s hand and completely startling Chuck. Like when did he come all the way from the reception to the door…it was as if he was a ghost. A shiver ran through him. Why did he agree to this mission again?

“It’s Sarah.”

“Angel.” the man said, still not letting go of her hand and actually _smiling_. Chuck wished he would go back to brooding in the corner.

“Okay, we are not doing this again.” The dark-haired woman said, dragging Angel away. “Wesley, if you’ll please…”

“Ah yes, please come in and sit. I’ll get our files right away. Fred…”

“Winifred Burkle, nice to meet you all.” The petite woman introduced herself with a wave. “Actually, when I was finishing up graduate school, I was approached by the agency but figured life of danger wasn’t for me.” she said with a smile, looking around. “Yes, I am aware of the irony.”

They all took seats in the lobby, on the few available chairs as Wesley handed over their research to Sarah.

“We’ve started looking into this case even before General Beckman called, as it has raised a few red flags in the city. A lot of influential people were at that party, a lot of witnesses. And two very scared girls.”

“Is now the time to give them the speech?”

“What speech?” Chuck asked.

“The whole mon….”

“Cordelia!” Angel warned.

“We cannot keep them in the dark and actually solve this case…” Fred said and Chuck had a feeling they were stepping into some Men in Black territory here. And not just because of a tall, dark and handsome creeping in the corner and glancing at Sarah every so often.

“Angel would you like to explain to our guests…”

“Eh, I…” he started, running a hand through his hair and Chuck couldn’t help but wander was he looking at the same man from a minute ago cause right now he acted more like a member of the Bartowski clan than a head of a detective agency.

The main door opened and a woman walked in interrupting them. Angel let out a sigh of relief.

“Skye…” Wesley said. “I didn’t think you would make it.”

“I’ve had a mission to finish but now I’m free. How can I possibly miss…” she paused, registering all the new faces at the Hyperion hall before clearing her throat, clearly unsure what she could say. What was with everyone and secrets today?

“Everyone, this is agent Johnson. She and agent Ward worked together for a number of years. And she was at the party that night.” Wesley explained.

“The night to remember. Thank you, Wes, for putting it ever so delicately.”

“Though it wasn’t explicitly stated so, considering what they are…” Wes started.

“A secret organization.” Cordy chipped in.

“Yes, what seemed as a regular Wolfram and Hart work afterparty was actually a Hydra recruiting event.” Wesley explained.

“One evil organization helping out the other. How touching.” Skye said.

“I’m sensing a but…”

“But…” Wes started. “Newly appointed Hydra officer got into it with a senior lawyer at W&H. The results of which we are all familiar with already. A broken window, quite a few witnesses that aren’t talking and a missing agent.”

“Hydra?” Chuck inquired, looking at Skye and Wesley. He was hearing that name way too much for it to be a coincidence.

“We were just about to give them the speech… This is agent Walker, Casey and Bartowski.”

“Nice to meet you. Agent Beckman was full of praise for your team. And Fitz has mentioned you are quite a whiz with the computers Mr.Bartowski.”

“Oh, it’s nice when a screwed-up childhood results in something good. And you’re the one to talk _Skye_. The Rising Tide has done quite a lot of good work.”

“All in the past I’m afraid. No time for computers these days what with evil boyfriends trying to kill me and…”

“What do you mean…”

“Well it’s to late for the monsters are real speech now!”

“WHAT…”

He was definitely feeling faint now.

“What do you mean monst…”

Sadly, that question was interrupted not by him fainting like a girl but by the load crash and a thud.

“Upstairs.” Angel said, looking at Wesley as they all stood completely still for a moment, listening.

Casey pulled out his custom SIG-Sauer P229, checking that it was loaded as pretty much everyone gave him an evil eye.

“Whoever broke in already saw the lights and the cars parked outside. A little late to pretend we’re not home now.” he explained as Sarah followed his move, cooking her gun and moving Chuck to stand behind her (a force of habit, he could handle the danger dammit!).

Angel and the rest of his team stocked up from the cabinet next to them with axes and wooden stakes. Chuck really wished they’d finished that whole monsters are real conversation. He could really use a few pointers there.

Wesley threw a stake to Skye and she caught it without even looking. It was clear this wasn’t their first rodeo. 

They all heard the creaking of the stairs ( _How old was this place_?) before a figure descended to the lobby.

Skye stood up straight, griping the stake in her hand, eyes on the figure approaching.

A man, approximately Angels’ height (and paleness) stood before them, long black coat hanging off his shoulders over a dark suit. What’s with all the black and long coats here, did Chuck not get some sort of a fashion memo?

“Hallo lover.” Skye said. “Following me home again?”

“It’s not always about you…lover.” 

“Yes, I know, sometimes it’s about ruling the world.” she said, sarcasm dripping on her every word. “Did you really think selling your soul to the devil would put you in Garett’s good graces… He’s a senior lawyer at W&H and their Hydra liaison. You thought he would give you the world…”

“He has. He gave me immortality.”

“At what price? All those years working together thrown down the…” she started.

“Is that all it was?” he asked, taking a step forward as she took one back.

“How could you…” she tried, chocking on her words.

“Some people are just born evil I guess…” he recited her own words back, taking another step closer and this time she remained standing, not willing to stand down.

“Stubborn till the end…” Ward said, eyes darkening, face leaning way to close to her neck. 

“Coming from someone who’s been evil for over 150 years, trust me when I tell you, evil is overrated mate.” Angel said, stepping in and moving Skye aside before throwing Ward back and successfully rising their insurance rates yet again.

“We just had that column fixed last month…” Fred muttered wistfully.

Sarah went to help but Wesley waved her off. “Guns are pretty much useless here.”

Tucking in her trusty Glock in the back of her jeans she grabbed Fred’s axe giving it a once over before saying, “This will do then.”

At that, Angel looked over, getting distracted and allowing Ward to get an upper hand and throw him down the stairs.

“Okay, now I’m really pissed.” he said holding to the side he landed on, before standing up and dusting off his coat.

“He doesn’t like people messing with the coat.” Fred whispered to Sarah as they both gave him a look.

“Maybe you should sit this one out Sir.” Sarah said, kind of looking forward to testing out that axe.

“ _Sir_? I’m not THAT old.”

“Only a couple of hundred years.” Fred added, earning herself a look from Angel.

“Angelus…Scourge of Europe…ring a bell?” Ward said.

“What?” It was Sarah’s turn to look confused. This was just not their day.

“Angel is kind of famous around their circles. Or rather his old evil self.” Skye said, glancing at her very ex soon to be dead boyfriend. Well dusted more than dead as that was already taken care of by Garrett. God, she had the worst taste in boyfriends.

“Vampires.” Wesley explained.

“You mean to say the blood sucking, undead creatures from the folklore.”

“Explains the paleness…” Chuck said, holding on to the chair behind him. “I think I’m gonna sit down for a bit.”

“It’s not just the tales, I’m afraid.” Wesley retorted.

“Is now the right time for a history lesson?”

“I’m more of a shoot first, ask questions later kind of gal.” Sarah said, swinging her axe in Ward’s direction.

“That wasn’t really nice.” he said, narrowly escaping decapitation.

Angel looked impressed.

Still, before Sarah could even blink, Ward was on her but Skye’s blast threw him back before he could wrap his hands around her throat. Angel quickly pinned him to the wall with his forearm, stake in the other hand.

“I’ve really had it with this.” he grunted. “You young kids…get one taste of blood and think you’re the next Dark Lord.”

He swung the stake and Skye gasped, obviously not quite ready to dust off her ex just yet.

Still it wasn’t her reaction that stopped him from turning the man into ash, but the click of the heals at their main door to his left. He didn’t even need to look to his side to know who it was.

“Okay kids, fun is over for the evening.” she said, wrapping the scarf around her neck a little more tightly with her perfectly manicured fingers. “Angel, hand over Mr.Grant to me.”

“If you think for one second, Lilah…” Angel practically growled, not moving an inch.

“Angel, she’s clearly here in the official capacity. Do we really want to step on the toes of the senior partners for a single vampire?”

“Sensible as always, lover.” she said, looking straight at Wesley.

 _Seriously, what kind of a messed-up love lives did these people lead,_ thought Chuck. He did not earn enough to pay a great therapist (or two) he’ll surely need after today.

\--//--

After Lilah and the W&H team took Ward, the rest of the gang were left standing in a ruined lobby trying to make sense of it all. Wesley offered to take Skye home while Cordy and Fred got on with clearing out and listing all the things their insurance will not cover.

Chuck was looking forward to a quick exit and a strong drink, courtesy of Casey, when they were stopped by the owner of this fine establishment, looking a bit worse for wear.

“It was very nice to meet you Miss Walker. Sorry for the mess, if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to call.” Angel said, again with the smiling and the charm. And of course, you can keep the axe. It’s one of my favorites actually, from the 17th century…”

“It’s Mrs actually.” she corrected, pulling Chuck closer to her as he suddenly found it hard to breathe. Just keep calm, he reminded himself. But honestly his CIA training did not prepare him for getting punched by a 250-year-old vampire.

Thankfully it was Angel’s turn to be embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m…”

“Actually, unable to keep it in his pants when it comes to blondes. Which always ends catastrophically… case in point.” Cordelia said making an awkward moment even more so. “But consider yourselves lucky as he still has his soul and has not impregnated you. Or killed your father.”

“I did not kill Lockey…” Angel complained, as he was dragged away from them. Chuck really did not want to know what THAT was about.

He turned to Sarah, “Beckman better chip in for that holiday at Bahamas after this.”

“I'll drink to that.” Casey said, pulling out a flask from his jacket pocket.

“You had that in your pocket the entire time and only now decide to share?” Chuck said, grabbing it and taking a generous gulp.

For once, Casey let him off without chastising – he’s had a long day.

(the end)


End file.
